Family Guy: El castigo de Brian
by MayoTango131
Summary: UA. Un nuevo final, totalmente distinto del episodio: Jerome is the new Black.


**Family Guy: El castigo de Brian**

*Family Guy es creada por Seth MacFarlane y transmitida por Fox y por FX

*esta es mi versión del episodio Jerome is the new Black (es como otro final totalmente distinto) espero que les guste

* Estrella invitada: James Earl Jones

* * *

Después de recibir las duras críticas de Glenn Quagmire hacia él, Brian camina desde el restaurante hacia su "no merecido" hogar, constatando que es un patético don nadie y que no hizo nada que valga la pena en su vida.

Al llegar al hogar de la familia que lo adopto como mascota intenta dormir pero las palabras de Quagmire las escucha adentro de su cabeza una y otra y otra vez durante toda la noche hasta que ya es de mañana ahora Brian se siente peor consigo mismo (literalmente se odia a si mismo y piensa en suicidarse) y cree que un buen desayuno lo ayudara a sentirse mejor en la cocina solo esta Lois cocinando vestida con su camisa verde y "solamente vestida con esa camisa".

- Hola Brian, dormiste bien, te he preparado un delicioso y jugoso filete para mi adorable perro – Lois dijo eso con suaves e seductoras palabras y Brian esta atónito –, Cielos hace mucho calor en esta cocina mejor me quito esto – Lois se quita la camisa revelando todo su cuerpo desnudo causando que Brian tenga una erección

- Lois ¿¡pero que estas haciendo! – pregunta Brian por el extraño y seductor comportamiento de Lois

- OH Brian como es que no te has dado cuanta, ¡que idiota! quiero que tengamos ¡sexo salvaje!, ¡Ahora mismo! - Lois le responde eso mientras que toma a Brian de su silla y le pone su cara en sus senos enormes

- ¡No Lois!, no quiero tener problemas con Peter – dijo Brian mientras intenta separarse de Lois

- Maldita sea, sabes que Brian tu si eres todo un perdedor – dijo Lois furiosa con el y después extrañamente se tira al suelo y comienza a gritar llamando la atención de toda la familia a excepción de Chris por estar masturbándose es su habitación

- Mamá que esta pasando…. – dijo Meg pero antes de terminar es interrumpida por Peter

- Callate Meg, este no es tu problema, por que no subes a tu habitación y te "deprimes" como siempre – dijo Peter, totalmente insensible

- ¡Te odio! – Meg se fue a su habitación furiosa

- Ahora Lois que hay para comer…..¡que diablos esta ocurriendo! – Peter no se dio cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando por su estupidez

- Peter que bueno que estas aquí, Brian intento violarme, golpéalo - Lois le mintió a Peter mientras que lloraba y fingía que esta traumatizada haciendo todo eso para vengarse de Brian por ignórala

- No es verdad Peter, yo te... - Peter golpea brutalmente a Brian antes de que el pudiera terminar de hablar

- Muere maldito bastardo, ¡hijo de puta!

Entonces ya que su (ex) mejor amigo no confía en el y lo odia, Brian decide escapar, entonces Peter llama a sus amigos y todos (especialmente Quagmire) deciden cazarlo por toda la ciudad de Quahog con rifles, unas horas después Quagmire les cuenta la historia del "intento de violación de Lois" a Tom Tucker y Diane Simmons para que la transmiten por las noticias para que así toda la ciudad odie a Brian al igual como Quagmire odia a Brian.

horas después, todos los habitantes de la ciudad buscaban a Brian para matarlo desde su ex novia Jillian Hasta Ernie el pollo gigante que decidió olvidar su rivalidad con Peter para castigar al responsable del trauma de su mujer (Lois), después de buscar por toda la ciudad por fin lo encuentran en el único lugar que Peter nunca lo buscaría en una biblioteca y ahora se preparan para juzgarlo en una corte porque lamentablemente se les acabaron las balas al disparar cosas parecidas a Brian como: ovejas, nubes, enanos albinos o otros perros blancos.

- Orden en la corte, comenzamos con el caso de Brian "violador" Griffin... pero como el acusado es solo un animal, es declarado culpable y sentenciado a la ¡CRUCIFIXIÓN! - dijo el juez con mucha furia y todos estaban gritando de alegría a excepción de Brian que protesta por el juicio injusto

- Mi señoría, yo soy inocente, Lois me sedujo y despues ella... - Brian intenta explicar lo que paso pero Quagmire le da un golpe en la cabeza con un ladrillo

- Brian eres peor que Hitler - después de ese golpe Brian despierta y esta atado a una cruz y todos tienen antorchas y hablan mal de el

- El peor monstruo de la historia es mujeriego, bebedor, egocéntrico y racista, ¡QUEMENLO! - dijo Quagmire

- Me alegra que de por fin se haga justicia con ese bastardo, es mucho peor que ese payaso que era mi gran enemigo - dijo el alcalde Adam West

- Es un perro horrible y raro, me decía cosas sin sentido y me trataba como si yo fuera ¡una estupida! - dijo Jillian

- Era un alcohólico, un pésimo novelista y yo lo consideraba mi mejor amigo y así es como me paga: ¡tratando de violar a mi mujer! - dijo Peter, después de decir eso Peter y todos los demás comienzan a torturar a Brian de todas las formas inhumanamente posible como: castrándolo, golpearlo y finalmente quemándolo.

La tortura duro días, meses hasta años y Brian nunca murió como si fuera un castigo eterno hasta que extrañamente siente el olor de un pedo y entonces de pronto aparece en la habitación de Stewie y el mismo le tiro un pedo en la cara de Brian por venganza por el pedo que se tiro Brian antes de dormir, al final Brian se da cuenta de que todo lo que le ocurrió era tan solo una pesadilla y que... - antes de que el narrador pudiera terminar aparece un sujeto de la nada

- Como pudiste escribir mal sobre mi personaje Brian, tu maldito hijo de puta, jodete

- Quien diablos eres - dijo el narrador

- Soy yo Seth MacFarlane, el creador de la serie,

- No me culpes a mi, sino a los fans de la serie que dicen: que Brian esta acaparando protagonismo por sobre los demás personajes y de haberse transformado únicamente en el portavoz de las convicciones ideológicas de su creador, ósea tu y además "¡Quagmire!" de todos los personajes tenia que ser el que insultaba a Brian en ese episodio, Quagmire es 100 veces peor que Brian y lo que le dijo en ese episodio me pareció hipócrita de su parte, En mi opinión tu show "últimamente" carece de sentido y de falta de trama, lo que deberías hacer es empezar a buscarte otro trabajo idiota

- ¡MUERE MALDITO BASTARDO - al terminar de decir eso Seth MacFarlane ataca al narrador

Hola soy James Earl Jones, mejor conocido como la voz de Dark Vader y ahora estoy remplazando al narrador por estar peleando con MacFarlane, cielos es la pelea mas violenta de todos los tiempos pero por problemas de presupuesto me pagaron lo suficiente como para describirla con detalles así que solo diré esto: guau esta pelea es casi apocalíptica como si fuera la 3 guerra mundial.

Ahora vamos a continuar con la historia: Al despertar Brian de su pesadilla el se sintió aliviado y mejor consigo mismo, comprendió que no necesita que Quagmire sea su amigo ni tampoco le importa su opinión sobre el porque el es un hijo de puta mujeriego.

**EL FIN.**


End file.
